


Deep in the Forest

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a werewolf, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Rey is Rey, Werewolf!AU, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wanders into the forest.</p><p>Werewolf!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this one requires a bit of explanation. Ben is a werewolf, but not the usual kind. In my story werewolves don't have an intermediate form. It's either wolf or human, though they retain their upper incisors as humans. 
> 
> Also their transformations are preformed by magic. And they retain their human intelligence as wolves. They live in insular groups because they're hunted by normal humans if they don't and they imprint on their mates. 
> 
> Which is why in the fic I say he's been waiting for her for twelve years. They still have the ten year age gap. He saw her and imprinted when she was very young. But he isn't a monster so he waited for her to grow up. 
> 
> The story takes place in France, hundreds of years ago. 
> 
> Bonus points if anyone can guess the identity of the other wolves in the story. Lol
> 
> One last note: I don't intend on continuing this, but several people have expressed intrest in the story being continued or fleshed out. That's a wonderful compliment! So if anyone wants to continue this they're welcome to do that! Just please let me know and give me credit for my part. :) Also no killing Ben, Rey or their kid plz.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)

Rey Kenobi lived in a village just outside the great forest.

Many tales were told of the Loup Garou that lived there. It was said that any young woman who strayed from the path would never be seen again.

One afternoon Rey was sent into the forest by her employer Maz the local healer. She was instructed to gather a certain medical herb. This made her nervous, because that particular herb only grew miles down the path that lead through the forest. She did her best to brush it off, but a thread of unease followed her down the path. Unseen, a black wolf shadowed her.

To her relief Rey found the herb easily. She worked quickly, packing the valuable herbs into her basket. 

By the time Rey left for home the sun was going down. As she turned a corner she heard a wolf howl in the distance, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Then another howl came from her left, startling her.

In her panic she left the path, plunging into the trees to her right. But before she got far she ran directly into the arms of a strange man. She tried to pull away, but he held her wrists firmly, looking down at her with the darkest, most expressive eyes she'd ever seen.

"It's about time you found your way here." He said with a smirk.

He smelled the fear rolling off her, and It frustrated him. He'd been waiting twelve years for her! By rights he should have had her last year when she turned eighteen. But she hadn't come near the forest at all until now! Yet, he didn't want to frighten her. She had every reason to fear him.

Rey blinked. He was quite handsome from what she could see. He had a long, distinguished looking face, a pale complexion and dark shoulder-length hair. And he was tall, six feet at least. She shivered with something she couldn't identify.

"Please let me go." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

He tilted his head and chuckled.

"Why would I do that when I finally have you here with me?" He asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

She didn't answer.

"I'll let you go, but if you run I'll catch you. Do you understand?" He asked.

Rey's eyes widened and she nodded. She didn't run, but she did take a few steps back.

"Who are you? What are you?" Rey asked, her voice shaking.

"My name is Ben, I'm a Loup Garou." He said smiling, flashing his unusually long incisors.

Rey choked back a scream and tried to run. She got only a few steps before he caught her, pinning her wrists over her head and straddling her hips.

"I warned you." He growled in her ear.

Rey tried to squirm away, but he wasn't having it. She was his destined mate, and he'd be dammed if he let her go now.

Rey swallowed and closed her eyes. She was scared, but also aroused.

He sighed and gently stroked her cheek.

"I know you're frightened, but it's alright. I won't hurt you." He said, kissing her cheek, her jaw and her neck.

Rey gasped, she shouldn't want this. To enjoy being held down by a strange man in the woods was wrong. But she couldn't deny the heat between her legs. As he nipped and sucked at her neck, she moaned and arched her back, spurring him on.

He kissed his way up her neck to her jaw and finally to her lips. Gods, they were softer then he'd imagined. He had to claim her, now.

As he broke the kiss he unlaced her dress and tore it from her lovely, slender body. She was bare beneath it, and the sight of her breasts nearly drove him mad with lust. He flipped her over onto her hands and knees. She shivered and panted as he draped himself across her back, kissing her neck and shoulders, spreading her legs and teasing her sex with his hand.

Once she was wet enough, he withdrew his hand and unlaced his trousers. His hard, thick member pressed against her sex, making her shudder with lust. She spread her legs as wide as she could. She wanted this. Wanted to be claimed and bred.

Rey groaned when he cupped her breasts and took her virginity with one sharp thrust. It hurt, but not as much as she'd expected. After a few slow, careful thrusts her pain was gone.

He sensed that and began to set a faster rhythm, claiming the beautiful girl beneath him as his mate. Rey moaned, she belonged to him now, he'd taken her virginity and would surely impregnate her. After all, wasn't that what what the Loup Garou did?

As she began to cum he sank his teeth into her shoulder, binding her to him for life. She surrendered to the pleasure of mating so beautifully, groaning and bucking beneath him. Her arms gave out so he grasped her hips, thrusting a few more times before he filled her virgin womb with his seed.

As he came the base of his cock swelled to keep his seed inside her, insuring that she'd carry his child. Rey screamed in pleasure, coming again as he knotted her.

After a few minutes his knot shrank and he pulled out of her. Then he gently kissed the bite mark he'd left on her shoulder, turned her over and kissed her soft lips deeply. She was his.

He smiled softly as he laced himself back into his trousers. Then he wrapped her in his cloak and took her in his arms. She was exhausted and immediately fell asleep as he carried her home. Leaving behind her torn dress and her basket of herbs.

~~~~~

The next morning Rey woke up naked in the arms of the man who'd deflowered her. They lay in soft bed inside a nicely furnished cave. As she opened her eyes she felt a hand gently stroking her cheek. She blushed, and he took her chin in his hand and kissed her, pinning her to the bed.

Her sent had changed, she was carrying his child.

"My mate, you're so lovely." He whispered.

She didn't resist, he'd already claimed her. She moaned and spread her legs.

She was already wet for him, so he straddled her hips and sunk his hard, thick cock inside her. She cried out in pleasure, and wrapped her long legs around his hips, urging him deeper. Just yesterday she'd never met this man, now he owned her body and soul.

She gasped into his mouth as he sped up his thrusts, he'd taken this beautiful girl's virginity and had impregnated her. Nothing could be more arousing.

She moaned and clenched around the hard, thick cock buried deep inside her as she came, milking his seed from him. He knotted her again, gods, he loved being knotted inside her.

Once his knot shrank he collapsed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He had his mate, after years of waiting, he finally had her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
